a torn heart
by Batdz Angel
Summary: Tia Dalma’s eyes glittered in the candlelight. “Would ya do it?” she whispered to him, obsidian eyes boring into his soul. “Would ya go into the pits o’ hell fer Jack, Will’um Turner?”


**Title:**_ a torn heart  
_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this. I seem to be finding a relationship between Pablo Neruda's work and Jack/Will. Am I the only one?  
**Rating:** PG-13 for mentions of a same-sex couple.  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Tia Dalma, Jack/Will, Elizabeth, and others.  
**Spoilers:** All of CotB and DMC.  
**Genre:** Angst/Romance  
**Summary:** _Tia Dalma's eyes glittered in the candlelight. "Would ya do it?" she whispered to him, obsidian eyes boring into his soul. "Would ya go into the pits o' hell fer Jack, Will'um Turner?"  
_**Author's Notes:** Um, I was in class and started thinking about Jack/Will, and how wouldn't it be fabulous if Will had to go and rescue Jack from a fate worse than death? This idea came to me and I hope you all enjoy it. The muse is a fickle mistress and she's very pleased at the moment.

--

The ocean was silent.

Will Turner stared up at the dark sky, leaning against the railing of _The Tsunami_, a ship that had been acquired by means no one but Tia Dalma knew. Beneath his feet, the ship rocked almost silently and he knew that Barbossa watched him from the helm. He felt, rather than heard, Elizabeth approach him from behind and didn't turn to look at his fiancé nor did he respond to her soft sigh.

Two weeks.

Two weeks since he had watched _The Black Pearl_ vanish into the sea and with it, Captain Jack Sparrow. Jack who had been the most honest friend he had ever had; certainly not the most trustful but truthful? If anything, he had known what to expect from Jack, even when he had set out to retrieve the compass to save Elizabeth.

The aforementioned girl sighed again and Will said quietly, "Is something troubling you, Elizabeth?"

She looked at him, hope filling her eyes and he looked away from it because as the days went on, he had felt that chasm between them grow larger and larger until he had looked at her and not recognized the woman before him. As the two weeks had passed, her appearance had become more and more waif like, her appetite waning as time went on. Will couldn't find the energy to care as his own grief over losing Jack overwhelmed him.

In all his life, he had only known his mother. His father had vanished and he had set sail to find him but was thrown into a life that he did not want. Jack had been the closet thing to a family he could think of, the annoying sibling or uncle that no one spoke of but when that did occur it was always the most elaborate, incredible stories to tell.

"I'm sorry, Will," Elizabeth said suddenly, pulling him from his musings. He turned his head to look at her and said quietly, "What for?"

She hesitated and then looked away, chewing on her bottom lip. Will felt a dreadful feeling rise inside his stomach as he watched her pause and when her lips moved, his whole world fell away.

"I handcuffed Jack to the mast," she said. "I distracted him and I made sure he would stay..." She swallowed and said softly, "I only did it to save us all, Will, you must believe me when I tell you that."

He stared at her, eyes wide with disbelief and the words wouldn't come.

"Tell me you forgive me," she pleaded reaching out and gripping his arm. "Please, Will, tell me I did the right thing."

"You killed him," he said numbly as everything he knew and had believed changed. "You...why would you do something like that Elizabeth? Why would you...?"

"It was the only way!" she cried desperately as tears spilled down her cheeks. "He wouldn't have stayed, Will. Jack had already run when the Kraken attacked the first time and I just knew that he wouldn't stay to save us!"

"But he came back, Elizabeth," Will murmured softly as he turned his face away. "He came back to save all of us." He faced her then and the look in his eyes made her tremble in fear. "Whatever made you believe who would not stay regardless of you distracting him?"

Surprise flickered in her eyes and Will suddenly felt weary, as if he had aged twice his twenty years in just a few short moments. Confusion and hurt laced Elizabeth's voice as she said, "Will?"

"Jack," he said quietly. "Would never allow _the Pearl_ to die alone." Bitterness coated his next words as he added, "No matter how much I argued with him to not be foolish. She was only a ship after all."

A sick feeling crept upon Elizabeth; she had in her time aboard _the Pearl_ noticed Jack watching her with what she had naively assumed was longing. And it was, she realized, but not for _her_.

"Will?" she said again, voice trembling as she asked without words the question in her mind. He did not answer her unspoken query; instead, Will turned and walked away, leaving her behind.

--

The captain's cabin had become a seafaring version of her hut and when Will stormed in, demanding, "Did you _know_?" as he stopped in front of her table, Tia Dalma looked up at him briefly before turning to pick up a bottle. She poured two glasses and slid one over to him, dark eyes moving up to him briefly as she arched a brow in question.

"Did you know?" Will demanded again. "That Elizabeth was the one to kill him? Did you?"

"Yes, I knew," the witch replied as she sipped at her cup. "I am surpris'd dat ye did not realize yer girl was hidin' somethin'. It was written on her face, on her very soul."

"Why did you not tell me?" he cried, his own guilt and grief making his voice crack. "_How _could you not tell me?"

"Would ye have believed me?" came the quick demand. "Would ye believe dat yer precious, angelic girl were capable of somethin' dat treacherous?"

His reply died within his throat; Will sank into a chair wearily, rubbing at his eyes. Tia Dalma watched him as he sat across from her and said, "An' what do it matter now? Nothin' ye can do 'bout her actions."

"I wish there was," he murmured absently. "I wish I could change it; all of it. I wish I could tell Jack that I am sorry, that I would have done everything I could to save him if I'd known."

The air changed around them; the candle flames seemed to flare brighter, higher. The shadows along the floor lengthened as Tia Dalma studied him. He sipped at the drink she had poured and the rum burned down his throat in a way that felt like penance.

Tia Dalma's eyes glittered in the candlelight. "Would ya do it?" she whispered to him, obsidian eyes boring into his soul. "Would ya go into the pits o' hell fer Jack, Will'um Turner?"

"Yes," he breathed without hesitation as the room spun around him. "I would."

Something like triumph flashed in Tia Dalma's eyes. She smiled, briefly revealing her blackened teeth and purred, "Then we be gettin' somewhere."

And then it all went dark.

When he woke, she was busy moving around the cabin, lighting more candles and muttering to herself. His head throbbed and he remembered what she had said.

"_There be a creature who can grant the greatest wish. It must be wished by someone pure o' heart and dat'd be ye Will'um Turner. So, I'll send ye to dis creature and ye'll ask for Jack to come back to ye. And dat's all ye be askin' for or there be unpleasant consequences for all o' us..."_

She paused and in front of him and said, "Ye sure about this?"

"Yes," he said and she nodded, slamming the stick in her hand that he hadn't noticed before onto the floor once, then two more times. The flames from the candles flared to life and he felt himself falling somewhere where there was no sound and he could not scream...

--

When he woke again, he found himself lying on a cold floor. Grimacing, he rose to his feet and looked around the dark room, finding nothing. Swallowing, he called out, "Hello?"

A shuffling sound came from his right and he spun to see a pair of glowing yellow eyes watching him. Taking a deep breath, Will said, "Hello." as his hand flickered down to his sword.

The eyes shifted and moved slowly and he followed them with his own eyes. A voice came from where they were in the dark, deep and growling like thunder.

"What is your desire?"

"My name is Will Turner," he said. "I have come to ask for the return of life to Captain Jack Sparrow."

The voice spoke again. "Jack Sparrow? He died by the hands of Davy Jones, did he not?"

"Yes," Will confirmed and there was a chuckle, rolling around him in the dark like a tremor.

"Jones wanted him dead for a long while," the voice said. "Why should I return him to life? What is he to you?"

Will took a deep breath. "He is my friend," he said bravely and the eyes blinked slowly at him before shifting. Will watched with growing fascination as a large, muscular mass moved into the sudden light within the cavern. The creature was about seven feet tall with humanoid arms and legs. It's skin was a mottled gray, the same color as the walls which explained why he hadn't been able to see it clearly. It's eyes glimmered brightly as it studied him in turn and it's mouth twisted into a facsimile of a smile.

"I'll bring Jack Sparrow back," the thing said. "But first you must retrieve him."

"Retrieve him?" Will repeated.

"That's right," the creature said. "He is in his own personal hell; no ocean, no ship to command. He sits, in the dark, listening to nothing. He sits, in the dark, waiting for death." The yellow eyes gleamed. "Will you go into the darkness and find him? There is no going back once you agree, Will Turner. And you cannot look at him until you return here to where I am or he will be sent to where you cannot follow."

"I must find him without light?" Will asked confused. "How will I know he is there?"

"You will know," the creature retorted. "Because you will feel his essence, his soul. Will you go into the darkest pits of hell Will Turner? Have you that much care for Jack Sparrow?"

Will thought of Elizabeth, thought of her sin. Thought of his own guilt.

"Yes," he said as Jack's face flickered in his mind. "I will."

The creature grinned, revealing jagged teeth. "Then we have an accord," it said.

--

Will stared down the dark corridor the creature had presented. It had melted back into the walls, the light vanishing and receding down the corridor until it was a simple line on the ground before him. Taking a deep breath, he murmured, "All right then..." and stepped forward.

He walked, it seemed, for days. The darkness was thick before him, an almost tangible presence that glided over his skin. He walked and walked until his feet ached, and he thought rather irritably that he should've requested in a pair of decent boots before leaving.

When he thought that he could not walk any longer, the hair on the back of his neck stood up. He stopped and frowned as he squinted into the darkness.

"_You will feel his essence, his soul."_

"Jack?" he said and a hiss of breath sounded into the air. A scuttling sound, of skin slapping against stone made him wince as he said again, "Jack? It's me, Will Turner."

Harsh breathing echoed in the dark and Will swallowed as he said, "I've come to take you back, Jack. Back to the living. To the sea."

He looked around him and turned towards where he could see that same line of light leading back the way he had come.

"We must head that way," he said pointing. "But I cannot look back at you, Jack. If I do, you will vanish and I will no longer be able to bring you home. Follow my voice Jack. That's all you need to do is follow my voice." He hesitated and then held his hand out behind him. "Take my hand and follow my voice. Don't let go, please? No matter how long it takes, you musnt't let go."

The harshness of breath made his skin crawl and Will shut his eyes as he waited. His fingers shook as a warm, slender hand slipped into his own and Will said, "All right then. Let's get you home."

He moved forward, slowly at first, and walked with Jack's hand in his own. He walked and didn't say anything until he realized that he needed to keep Jack with him at all costs. So Will talked the most he had ever in his entire life. He told Jack of everything that he had missed, of Barbossa returning, of Tia Dalma and Elizabeth's admission of guilt. He told Jack of his life before Port Royal, before him and when his voice grew hoarse, he whispered into the darkness as he walked forward.

He sang whatever songs he could think of, hymnals and pirate ditties Jack himself had taught him. He sang the pirate song Elizabeth had been so fond of and when he felt his feet and eyes grow tired, he would tell Jack to stop for a moment and rest for as long as he thought was available.

The line grew shorter and shorter.

"Almost home," he said weakly as he tightened his grip on Jack's hand. The temptation to look back at his friend was strong but Will resisted as he dragged them both forward, his feet aching with pain, his body thrumming with exhaustion.

The cavern opened up before them and Will felt his vision swim as he said weakly, "I've done it..." to the creature appearing from the walls. It stared at him and said, "You have completed your task."

"So you will bring Jack back to life?" Will asked even as he felt himself sway. Jack's hand was warm within his own and he shut his eyes as the thing said, "Yes, I will."

And then there was nothing but darkness.

--

"_You're the one they're looking for. The pirate."_

"_You look familiar. Have I threatened you before?"_

"_The only rules that really matter are these: what a man can do and what a man can't do."_

"_I don't think I deserve that."_

"_William Turner."_

"_Will."_

"Will?"

He woke slowly, as if swimming from thick liquid. His head ached and his body groaned in protest as he shifted, eyes fluttering open. He stared up at a wooden ceiling, the sunlight pouring in through the windows. The voice that had woken him spoke again.

"Will?" Elizabeth asked and he turned his head slowly, grimacing in pain to look at her. She sat beside the bed, face lined with worry as she stared down at him. Relief flickered over her eyes as she said softly, "You're all right..." her hand reaching out to cup his cheek.

He turned his head away from her touch and she stopped, hand in midair as hurt bloomed over her face. Swallowing, she whispered, "You are still angry with me."

Will did not answer her, his mind muddled with confusion. And like a lighting bolt, he remembered...

"Where is he?" Will asked as he struggled to sit up, managing to tumble out of bed. He winced in pain as his feet hit the floor and Elizabeth said alarmed, "Will!"

"Jack," he demanded as he struggled to the door. "Where is he Elizabeth?"

Wrenching the door open, Will ignored her call of his name as he staggered out onto the deck. The sun was bright in the blue sky and the ocean lay before him as _the Tsunami_ rocked beneath his feet. He scanned the faces before him and his head swam as he realized that Jack wasn't there...

He had failed.

"William."

Will's breath caught and he turned slowly, squinting as the sunlight hit him in the face. He stumbled and was caught by a pair of familiar hands. Opening his eyes slowly, Will stared into the face of Jack Sparrow.

He was thinner than he remembered but it was Jack. All of him, from his tricorn to his boots. The pirate and blacksmith stared at one another before Will said quietly so only Jack could hear, "Don't you _ever_ do that to me again."

Jack's eyes glittered with amusement. "Or what, whelp?" he challenged and Will lifted his trembling hands to cup Jack's face. "Or," he promised. "I will drag you back to kill you myself."

Jack's eyes widened in surprise and Will smiled as he pulled the older man closer, breathing him in and thinking that everything was going to be all right...

--

Tia Dalma watched the two men reunited and smiled to herself as she slipped into her cabin. She moved around, placing candles into a large trunk and stripping the bed of the sheets Will had slept in for days. She paused as she noticed Elizabeth sitting alone on the chair and if she had been younger perhaps a twinge of pity for the girl would appear, but as it was she didn't even look at the other woman as she busied herself for cleaning up the cabin.

Elizabeth stared at the floor beneath her and her mind raced over everything that had happened to her since meeting Jack Sparrow. Tia Dalma silently finished her task and turned to look at the girl. Finally, she said, "Ye were foolish enough to think dat Will was yours, child."

"Don't speak to me," Elizabeth said anger and guilt making her voice tremble. "I don't need anything from you."

"Ye be gettin' somethin' anyway," Tia Dalma retorted. "Da two o' them, Jack and Will, are destined for a diff'rent path dan ye, Elizabeth Swann. Ye would 'ave hated Will within a few days of yer marriage, believe me on dat one."

"Shut up!" Elizabeth cried as she lurched to her feet. "I love Will. I would never-"

"No woman kisses another man," Tia cut her off. "If she truly loves her fiancé, she would not think of other men in the darkness of night. She would not believe dat other man would want her. Nor would she act upon her impulses wit'out hesitation." Tia's eyes glittered as she advanced on Elizabeth. "So don't be lyin' to me, Elizabeth Swann. I know your heart."

Elizabeth stared at the witch and then fled the cabin, the door slamming against the wall. She paused as she saw Jack and Will standing side by side against the railing. They stood close together, Will's eyes trained on Jack's thin face and tears blurred her vision as she fled down to her own bunk, her heart crying for what was not hers.

Inside the cabin, Tia Dalma opened up another trunk and picked up a familiar black compass. Flipping it open, she smiled as the arrow swirled around and watched through the doorway. "Yer welcome Jack," she whispered as she shut the compass and turned away to resume her tasks.

--

"Do you love him?" Elizabeth asked and Will turned to face his former fiancé, surprise flickering over his features. A month had passed since his rescue of Jack and _the Tsunami_ was on its way back to Port Royal. Will would be on land for a few hours to collect his belongings and close up the smithy but would return to set sail with Jack for parts unknown.

He stared at Elizabeth for a moment and said, "What?"

Elizabeth took a step forward and repeated, "Do you love him, Will?"

He hesitated; hope bloomed in her breast. "Come home with me," she pleaded. "I love you Will. I always have. We can forget all of this; forget that Jack exists, forget that all of it exists."

Sadness flickered on Will's face. "No, Elizabeth," he said quietly. "I am not returning with you. My place is with Jack. It always has been." He took a deep breath and added, "Love? I don't know what that is. I have never known but I think that what I feel for Jack and what he feels for me is love."

Cupping Elizabeth's tear-streaked face, Will added, "You will find another to love, Elizabeth. I know it. And you will forget all about me. I promise you."

"I won't see you ever again, will I?" she asked as she thought of Jack and how he looked at Will.

"No," Will said. "I suspect you shall not." He pressed a kiss to her brow and said quietly, "Goodbye, Elizabeth Swann. It has been my pleasure to know you."

She swallowed. "Goodbye Will."

And when she returned to Port Royal, her father waited for her. He frowned briefly as he saw that Will was not at her side and then said, sadly, "Oh, my dear. I'm so sorry." as he folded her into his arms. She clung to her father for a moment and thought that perhaps she would heal someday.

But not today.

**FIN**


End file.
